smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Smurf (LD Stories)
Doctor Smurf (formerly Dabbler) is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series and the Expanded Animated Universe. Background Information Growing up, he was always interested in everything, but never quite stuck to one or two single things that could give him a tangible purpose in life. He was named "Dabbler" by Papa Smurf as only a temporary name since he had hoped it would be replaced sooner than later. New Identity It was not until "Calling Doctor Smurf" that he realized he could be a doctor, which caused him to call himself "Doctor" instead of Dabbler. While he returned to his dabbling shortly afterwards, he soon realized that he kept returning to the medical field more than his other fanciful endeavors. Thus, he eventually decided to seriously buckle down and become Doctor Smurf, fulfilling his long-awaited calling. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette When Moxette was first introduced into the village by Peewit, he questioned her mental state - considering she was trying to mimic everyone. After realizing that her talent was "mockery," he eased off the idea of her being "disturbed" and has instead taken his time observing her daily behavior. He enjoys her impersonations (even ones of him), but is more entertained by seeing her real personality. Season 10 Episodes Doctor Smurf is seen sparingly throughout Season 10, but only once or twice in the LD Storyline. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. 25) -- He is in Part 2 with Ripple in one of his patient beds after being knocked unconscious by Gargamel. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) --He makes a cameo appearance in the various crowd scenes of Story One, but is assumed to make friends with Falla when Johan introduces her to the village. Like his fellow Smurfs, he mourns after learning that Gargamel has stolen Johan for the side of Evil. Season 11 Episodes He is set to remain a sparingly used character throughout Season 11, but may have one or two more important roles depending on the progression of the storyline. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'A Hovel is Not a Hospital' ( Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Night'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance He wears the generic white Smurf hat and trousers, but is identified from the crowd by a white button-up lab coat and medical headlight. When seeing to his patients, he also tends to have a stethoscope around his neck and various other devices (depending on the patient's needs). 'Human' Pending... Voice Actor(s) In the cartoon show, he was voiced by Frank Welker. For the sake of variety (considering Welker's many other roles in this series), an alternative would be Jason Harris, who voiced Chad Dickson on Codename: Kids Next Door. Trivia *In the comics, he was a quack doctor that nearly endangered his patients because he was not a real medical professional. In the cartoon show, this remained his theme, but he was called "Dabbler" and suggestively did not maintain the doctor title. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Smurfs Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Cartoon show character exclusive imports Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Expanded Animated Universe characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Character pages without images Category:LD Stories characters